The Constellation Appreciation
by covetingaremedy
Summary: A Leonard and Penny family one shot, including the newest addition to their family. Intended as L/P fluff.


Leonard shook the empty formula tin in disbelief as he desperately searched through the cupboards for more baby milk.

"Penny," he called out, "We're out of formula. Again. I'll be ten minutes, ok?"

"Already? You should redirect your salary to that baby store, we spend pretty much most of it there anyway."

He nodded in agreement and kissed her sweetly on the lips as he grabbed his car keys. Doubling back, he gently kissed his baby daughter's forehead.  
"Bye, baby."  
Penny waved Madeline's tiny hand at him and he grinned before shutting the door behind him. She cradled her daughter, gently rocking her in her arms as she walked over to the kitchen to fetch her bottle. As she fed her, she looked adoringly at her baby, stroking her wisp of blonde hair as Madeline's gorgeous blue eyes followed her hand.

Leonard always said that Madeline was Penny in miniature, but Penny could see the unmistakable features of Leonard in her little face, a perfect mix of both her parents.

Madeline flailed her arms and Penny reached instinctively for her tiny hand, smiling as she gripped her finger tightly. Her little legs, clad in a stripy pink and white babygro, bought by Amy, kicked happily as Penny lightly bounced her on her knee, grinning as Madeline gurgled back at her. She stood up, and pulled Madeline close to her chest as she walked around the apartment, rubbing her tiny warm back with her hand. Madeleine's little fists curled in Penny's blonde hair as she began to cry, and Penny patted her back soothingly until she quietened.

Entering Madeline's bedroom, Penny thought of Leonard fondly. He, Sheldon, Raj and Howard had sacrificed Halo night - much to Sheldon's dislike - to paint the room, which was now a beautiful muted shade of lavender. They had both discounted garish shades of pink, and opted for the colour after Leonard had read a study of the supposed calming effects of certain colours on babies. To Penny's surprise, she had returned one day from work to discover that Leonard, with the help of Raj, had mapped the constellations of the stars onto the ceiling in silver paint, so that Madeline could see the beauty of the universe from her crib.

Penny eased herself into the rocking chair in the corner of the room, generously given to them by Sheldon's mother, and tucked a soft blanket around herself and Madeline. They both rocked quietly in the chair as Penny looked up and pointed out some of the constellations Leonard had taught her. She pointed her finger upwards and Madeline's wondrous eyes followed her hand.

"That constellation is Sagittarius," she said, tracing the shape in the air, "It's a magical centaur with a bow, and it's Mommy's star sign, although don't tell Daddy I was teaching you astrology."

She stopped as she saw Madeline yawn and her eyes flutter close. Penny gathered Madeline and her blanket in her arms, cuddling her close to her chest as she moved carefully out of the chair. With her hand supporting Madeline's head, she leant over the crib and lay her slowly down, being careful not to wake her. Standing with her hands resting on the side of the crib, Penny watched adoringly as she slept, her baby's fingers flexing around imaginary dream objects.

"Penny?" Leonard stood in the doorway, laden with bags. He smiled, "Is she asleep?"

Penny nodded silently and he placed the bags quietly on the floor before joining her. Penny leant against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We were looking at the constellations before she fell asleep," she whispered.  
"Yeah?"  
"I think I'll leave the science to you though, you're more eloquent than me." She paused, "I hope she grows up to be like you," she said softly, "She'll be extraordinary."

Leonard hugged her tightly against him, "She'll be extraordinary regardless of whether she is the future Dr. Hofstadter, because you're her Mom."  
Penny turned to face him and pressed her lips against his, "Thank you."

They turned back to watch their daughter, both lost in the endless possibilities of their young family's future.


End file.
